


Outlet

by LoonyLuna25



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kink Meme, M/M, Making Out, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25
Summary: “Now, habibi,” Nicky demanded gently, a straw of order in his voice let Joe knew that he needed more than a hand job after the mission that took a lot of his patience and stressed him out completely. Joe was his safe haven and anchor after rough missions, and sex a welcomed outlet to get rid off all his anger, aggressions and frustration from seeing Joe got hurt and fighting til mentally exhaustion
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Outlet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this kink meme:
> 
> Now I'm thinking about fully naked Joe riding a Nicky who's fully clothed with his pants pulled down just enough for Joe to ride him and I have to say, I like it.
> 
> https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1468.html?thread=306108#cmt306108

Desperates pulling on clothes, flung over shoulders landing discarded on the wodden floor, blunt nails scratching over new healed skin dotted with red color, not sure whether his or foreigen. His own hands spreaded agianst the familiar sides of the ribcage still claded in the black combat clothes.  
“Nicolò, I need you.” The words hurriedly spoken in a harsh whisper, the breath hot on his cheek causing goosebumps down his spine like it did a million times. The light dimly shimmering through drawn curtains and yet enough to create dark silhouettes of themselves, nonethless their touch found each other with being blind by closed eyes.  
“You have me, always.” Reassuring him with chaste kisses on his neck, mapping the well-known inches of his lover's body by securing nothing changed due recovery.  
Joe opened hastily the buckles of the holster and belt, ignoring the awareness of weapons around them, took hold of the treasured flesh of his desire, followed from delicate moans of his Nicolò greedily grabbing his hips to urge him for continuing with his plans to be affiliated with each other.  
“I know, amore mio. Only a moment,” Joe groaned while pushing his pants down his legs, struggling with the fabric as he kicked of his boots, wanting finally be naked for his husband. The urge to take Nicky inside him let his fingers stroke clumsy the hard member, but the growl deep from the Genovese's chest calmed his nerves, but only a little.  
“Now, habibi,” Nicky demanded gently, a straw of order in his voice let Joe knew that he needed more than a hand job after the mission that took a lot of his patience and stressed him out completely. Joe was his safe haven and anchor after rough missions, and sex a welcomed outlet to get rid off all his anger, aggressions and frustration from seeing Joe got hurt and fighting til mentally exhaustion.  
His mind remembered him to take care of a short preparation, with skilled fingers he pleasured himself, but the view of Nicky's cock, swollen with a red tip, let him whine. He still felt a stinging ache and burning on his tight muscle when Nicky glided in his delicate heat. Neither of them could hold back, Joe's hips and Nicky's pelvis moved in perfect harmony. The velvet feeling around his cock and the view of Joe throwing his head back encouraging to set the pace higher and drove himself deeper inside Joe's ass. Joe loved of being impaled everytime he sinked down, their moving was primal likewise their noises.  
“Look at you. Couldn't get enough of being fucked by me. Taking me so good,” Nicky praised the love of his life knowing excatly what the dirty words did to him. Lust blown eyes met his gaze and Joe leaned down, his mouth ghosting over the parted lips, their panting never slowed down and Nicky's hard thrusts reached and hit depths in him that made white stars dancing behind his lids.  
Nicky's hands wandered up, arms wrapped around the mid section and their change of positions was a hint for Nicky to pound into him until Joe would feel like passing out only from pleasure.  
“You're always to tight, Yusuf,” Nicky spoke with a strained voice and Joe watched the puckered brows, the sweat on his forehead got a few strands of the hair curled. His fingers ran through the damp hair to rest his hands in the neck and swallow his shout as he began to contract around Nicky's length. The orgasm approached fast since his beloved violated his prostate with every snap of his hips and Joe did his best to met him, the muscles in his legs wailing with exhaustion. Their kiss turned messy from lack of air, but didn'r stop from inviding each other mouthes with their tongues.  
“Come with, my love. Fill me up! I want everything of you.” The last words drowned in moans and shouts when they experienced their mutual release with whispers of declaring their love for each other.  
Joe let his head fell down on the chest of his beloved, both of them trying to catch their breaths, the feeling of the cum warm inside him and Nicky's cock rocking softly into him riding out his high.  
“How are you feeling?” Nicky asked tiredly and stroked lazily over Joe's back.  
“Great. And tired,” Joe chuckeld warily and interlaced his fingers with Nicky's right ones.  
Joe found himself awakening from a calming slumber a few hours later, Nicky still fully clothed and his cock now softly stuffed inside him, he kissed the hairless chin causing to wake up the man of his heart.  
“You want a second round, am I right?” Nicky mumbeld sleepily.  
“Mhm, but this time you'll be naked as well,” Joe replied, then another kiss on his cheek and Joe was whispering the detailed fantasy of a filthy dream into his ear.


End file.
